Twisted Fates
by Amerz1
Summary: Ami is flung from her world into the world of Harry Potter from a portkey she just happened to come across. Thing is, she couldn't have been portkey'd unless she was a witch herself. Full summery inside... check it out.


Summary: This story is basically a fan fiction of a fifteen year old girl who is put into the world of Harry Potter. Thing is, their worlds are in different dimensions, and Ami finds a link that was put into her world, which portkey's her to J.K. Rowling's world. Thing is... the only way the portkey could have been activated was if she was a wizard herself. Now Ami goes to Hogwarts, where she meets the characters of her favorite book, where mischeif arrises.

Disclaimers: In this fic, I'll state that Rowling did NOT write the books. But she DID in real life. I give all her credit to her. Mostly all the characters, settings, story line, bladdy blah blah, belong to her.

soccer_baby21@comcast.net - Please give me suggestions!

A Dream Come True

Prologue

A young girl peered outside her window, laying her soft, green eyes upon the dark clouds in the sky. She groaned as raindrops made their way onto her window. She hated rainy weekends.

She stood up and walked toward her bed. Lying down, she looked up toward the ceiling with boredom. 'What a waste of a Saturday.' She thought to herself. 'Nothing to do... nowhere to go...' 

Ami Willard was just an average fifteen year old teen, or so she thought. Her life has been as it has always been. Describing it in one word: boring. She had soft, green eyes with a tint of brown in them and brunette hair that lay past her shoulders. Her life wasn't anything exciting, but yet as normal as she could have possibly asked for. She wished for excitement and adventure... but found nothing.

Looking at the family portrait hanging on her wall, she sighed. Her family was perfect, which she found to be highly annoying. Her father was head of a car company, and her mother was a lawyer. They both got paid wealthily, which put her in a big house in southern Pennsylvania. Her eyes drifted to her older sister, who smiled brightly near the bottom of the portrait. She scowled.

'Perfect Alaina." She said out loud in disgust. Ami rolled her eyes. The student body president, popular, beautiful, brilliant and talented in both sports and music. And there Ami was, expected to follow in her footsteps. 

Yet, Ami found no talents whatsoever inside herself. She passed school with merely B's and C's, had no talent with any instrument, and hardly had a reputation (unless 'Alaina's little sister', as everyone knew her as, counted as anything). She has already disappointed her parents enough. She felt useless.

With a loud stomach rumbling, her hunger finally took toll. Ami rolled her eyes, sitting up on her bed. 'Well... I haven't eaten yet t'day.' She thought as she stood up and made her way out of her room toward the kitchen. 'Might as well grab a bite to eat.'

Suddenly, she stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall. She immediately looked at her watch. "Oh my gawd!" She yelled as panic took over. "I totally forgot... oh, she's going to _kill _me!"

She ran to her room quickly to put on a gray sweatshirt and her running shoes she found on the ground and immediately left her house, totally forgetting about her umbrella or coat. As she sprinted on the cold sidewalk, rain soaked through her clothes and hair. 'Great.' She thought. 'Just wonderful.'

She ran another two blocks before she skidded to a halt in front of a large building, huffing and puffing. She walked in, water soaking onto the carpet. The lady at the desk gave her a penetrating look, but Ami ignored it. She had more things to worry about. Like her _life_, for instance.

She looked around at the stacks of books. This certainly wasn't the place she would like to be on a weekend, but she decided it bet sitting at home all day staring at the ceiling. She was supposed to meet her friend here, Valerie, fifteen minutes ago to work on an English report. 

"Ami!" She spun around on her wet sneakers to the sound of the high pitch yell, skidding on the hard floor and landing on her butt.

"Ow!" She yelled out, rubbing her end. "Ow, ow, ow... er-- hello!" She greeted the person standing in front of her, not looking too happy. She had long brown hair and dark eyes; her arms were folded, staring down at Ami on the floor with an unhappy glare.

"You said 3:00!" She said, lending out a hand to her on the floor. "It's practically 3:30! This is the _millionth _time!" She scolded.

Ami smiled nervously. "Yeah... you see, I uh..."

"You know what, I don't wanna hear it." She then grinned unexpectedly at her. "And look at you! You're soaked!"

"Well, yeah." She rubbed her head embarrassingly. "I forgot my umbrella."

"No surprise, no surprise." She said, walking away from Ami to a desk with books piled up. Ami followed her.

"Wait--h-hey! That was an insult!" 

Val just chuckled, taking a seat at the table. Ami looked at the dozens of books spread out across the table with awe. "You did all this while I was gone?" She asked unbelievably, looking at all the books that seemed to be bigger than the table.

"Yes, dear." She answered sarcastically. "And due to your lateness, you can put them all away when we're done."

Ami sulked down in her chair, resting her head on the table. "Oh, you're so evil!" She whined.

"Thank you!" She smiled. "But, hey... you asked for it. We need to be serious here. You have to pass English. You're a couple points away from a failing grade. You're lucky I even _paired _with you on this project. No one in the right mind would want to."

"Yeah, but you couldn't bare being away from me." Ami cooed in a childish voice, giving her friend puppy eyes. "You knew you couldn't stay away--OW!" Val hit her with a rolled up sheet of paper.

"Here." Val handed her the rolled up paper.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" 

"This..." Val unraveled the paper for her, "is a sheet with all the authors on it. Now your job is to find a book each of them wrote, and then bring it over here." 

Ami sighed. "Man..." she grabbed the paper in defeat, walking away from the table. 'This sux.' She thought. 'I shoulda just stayed home...'

She came to the first name. 'Hmm... R. L. Stine. Ewg... I hate his books.' She thought, searching the isle for a book of his. She picked one up, and went to the second name.

'Ah ha! This one is easy... Lord of the Rings, where are you?' She came to Tolkien's name and grabbed the book, putting it in her arms with the other one. This was going to be a longer search than she hoped for. This library was known for how old it was and its size. There were floors and floors of thousands of books that were probably ten times older than she was.

After going down half the list and ten more books, she came by J.K. Rowling. "Ah ha!" She said in triumph. "This one is an easy one." She smiled, leaving the floor she was on and going up another one. 

Yes, she was very aware of J.K. Rowling's works. It was, by far, her favorite author or all time. Ami had a passion for reading, and by far, she decided the best book she had ever read was the 'Harry Potter' series. 'Definitely.' She thought to herself.

She came by an isle that she knew all too well. She had visited this part of the library many times to read and re-read her books, and knew exactly where the books laid. She many not have been very good at English, but reading was a charm. "Let's see..." She thought to herself, putting all the books that she was carrying beside her on the ground. "Which book should I bring down...?"

"Would the second or third book be better..." she thought aloud to herself. Her eyes then shifted to a book behind the two she had just pointed out. She pulled out some of the books that sat in front of it to get a better view.

"Wow." She thought to herself as she brought out a dusty and rusted hardcover book with golden words encrusted into it that read, 'Harry Potter'. It was huge, and Ami had to use much of her strength just to hold it up. She sat down on the ground with it so she could check it out without dying from exhaustion.

'What the heck is this?' She thought, opening the first page. She gasped from the artwork in the pages. It showed on what appeared to be wizards, as in the original books, with snakes and such drawings. She turned a couple of pages, finding them blank. To her astonishment, like an invisible typewriter, words began sprouting from the page. It read:

_Harry and the Weasley's made their way into Diagon Alley for their fifth year._

She never read farther. As she grabbed onto the page to turn it, she felt a tugging sensation right behind her navel. In a swift movement, she felt herself being tugged in toward the book, not being able to let go of the page.

She let out a scream.

Well, that's it for now! I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible... it actually depends on the number of reviews. Please be sure to give me all the tips and tricks, ideas and thoughts you can! I can surely use all of them.

Amerz


End file.
